Assassino di Lapislazzuli
Despite everything; it really seemed that Vittoria could never fall in love. It was truly tragic—those nights, she couldn't sleep at all; her thoughts were with Gunha; she was fully aware that it was all Adriana's fault, but still…she couldn't get over the fact that he actually had sex with her. That, she could not forgive. Staring straight up at the ceiling while in bed, she decided that she needed to do something to take her mind off this whole debate. Standing to her feet, she wandered over to the mirror—as usual, she didn't dress too fully for nights. Vittoria was clad in her undergarments- a matching black bra and panties; her bra accentuated her natural ample bosom, keeping her breasts supported while her panties prevented any unfortunate wardrobe malfunctions—Adriana tended to walk in at the wrong time in those situations; and thus, her young mind would be scarred each time. She spent a few moments checking out her figure—there were bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep. Gai had been oddly quiet as well; maybe he was tired, or he was also shaken up from this turn of events. Every time Vittoria called out to him, Gai didn't answer—this really was disheartening; she had nobody to talk to other than Adriana; and to be honest, since that incident, she didn't want to talk to Adriana all that much; as she had to restrain herself from harming her little sister with physical force. Nevertheless, she spent four more minutes looking at her frame to see if anything was wrong with it before moving on. She stumbled towards the bathroom, holding the wall as to maintain a stable footing. Vittoria couldn't really see to save her life—all she did was look forward. She wanted to take everything off her mind, and the best way to do so would possibly be to just have a bath and wash her troubles away with the hot water. Reaching the bathroom, Vittoria swiftly and roughly tore the door open; she wandered inside and glanced at the bath for a moment with a hazy look. Slowly, she reached for her bra, removing it with a *click* sound from the hooks; the somewhat large curves which were supported by it became visible. Her chest bounced with slight movements; Vittoria traced her hands down, gripping at the sides of her panties and quickly pulling them down, exposing her beautiful, snow-white figure that was completely naked before the mirror in the bathroom. Vittoria fingered her long blonde hair, curling a bang around her finger, playing with it incessantly while she turned the taps on, waiting for the bath to be filled. Steam rose from the bath into the atmosphere in a few minutes, clouding her vision. Even so, she was certain that she wouldn't slip—probably. To her sore eyes, that bath looked nice and toasty; an excellent medium in which to cleanse her mind from those terrible feelings of regret. Vittoria took a deep breath as she allowed her left foot to go first, placing it in the bath. She let out a brief yelp that was barely audible; the hot water stung for a moment—though seconds later, she found herself accommodating to the situation; as if accepting the slight pain that came with laying within hot water. Then the other foot; in a matter of moments, Vittoria was resting within the tub—she sighed as she became content with herself right now. The feeling of the hot water was indescribable; the steaming and slight burning sensation crashed against Vittoria's body again and again in the form of miniature waves. The feeling of the water enveloping her at a high pressure was refreshing. Her arms rested on the sides of the tub; Vittoria was just allowing the hot water to splash all over her subtly—by the state of her mind, she wasn't in the mood for any confrontations, serious or otherwise. Vittoria's long blonde hair was soaking wet by now; as proof, it was sticking onto her body, making her appear spicier than usual. She calmly waved her hair back with her hand, crossing her legs in the bath as she kicked her right leg up, letting out a sharp moan. Unfortunately, trying to forget about Gunha had the exact opposite effect in this situation as the steam was going to her head. Vittoria glanced away; as she suddenly saw Gunha on top of her; she lay naked under his eager gaze, his mouth slightly open, giving her a once over. From the looks of him, he didn't know where to touch first and just gazed at her body and took it all in; her ample chest was rising and falling in a jagged rhythm belying her otherwise supposedly calm demeanor. She was as excited as he was, more so in some ways. She had wanted Gunha for a very long time, quite certain he was interested in her but the amount of awkwardness they possessed in each of their reactions was a stumbling block to her approaching him. But now here alone in the bath was perfect; they were both aware of it. His lips moved, "…Vittoria. I'm sorry for before. I'm—" Vittoria placed her finger on his lips, replying with words that had to be spoken. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I…I didn't listen to you—I was acting on a blind rage that time; I—" it seemed that the two had come to a wordless agreement. She pressed herself more closely to Gunha and took his breath away with a deep kiss. Then… Splash. Vittoria's pleasure ground to an abrupt halt as she opened her eyes in surprise; that heat woke her straight up; she felt soap run up and down her flat stomach, though it deliberately avoided her ample bosom. Her eyes immediately sharpened; as she realized that Clarissa Bucciarati had hopped in without a care in the world, somewhat unnerving Vittoria. "….B-Bucciarati! What on earth are you doing here?!" Vittoria snapped. Clarissa simply replied, "You failed the test Polpo gave you." "Point being?" Vittoria growled; she was pissed enough that she'd come out of nowhere, but mentioning a failure of hers irked her even more. "And is that a legit reason to barge in here, butt-naked, and start washing me? In fact, what the FUCK does giving me a scrubdown have to do with failing a test to get in the goddamn mafia!?" Clarissa jumped over that tough topic, calmly responding without even looking at Vittoria's face, "Everything, Vittoria Giovanna. But please do placate your bosom, my African-American friend." "…What." Every so often, Clarissa would lurch forward ever so slightly, attempting to help wash Vittoria's body, which she politely declined every time. "But honestly, why are you here since I failed the test—and that means that I'd be of no use to you. Lately, I've been feeling like crap, seriously. You're not making me feel any better, so can you go—" Clarissa silenced her by pressing her finger to Vittoria's lip. "…Shh. Vittoria Giovanna, I've come to tell you something that could change our lives forever." Vittoria was unimpressed, but still, it was better news than any other she'd heard these past three weeks. "Go on." "Did you ever hear about how the universe was formed? Time was accelerated to the point that a new universe was formed; and the souls of those in the old universe were adapted and modified into roles seen fit for them; changing them around entirely. You, for example, are the new Unlosing Rising Phoenix. And I…" She paused for a moment. Vittoria muttered, "And you are?" "It's almost like I know you from my previous life. Like back then, maybe I was your husband…and you were my wife." "…!!" Clarissa's words sent a shiver down Vittoria's spine; because from what she remembered, and how that person was her living emotional crutch in her previous life, that meant… "…Mitsuru." These words left her breathless; she couldn't say anything more than that name; but now, her bond with Bucciarati had increased tenfold. Even so, Vittoria's tone sounded like one of a person depressed and starving for affection. And with that, even though their previous conversations had been cold at ice, Vittoria Giovanna and Clarissa Bucciarati had hit it off in a fresh start; the love of Gai Nagareboshi and Mitsuru Inazuma had lived on in these two. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines